Children of the Future
by Chi
Summary: waaaaaaay after Fractures AUish J/A, Jool/D, Z/S. John and Aeryn are married and they killed Scorpy
1. Default Chapter

Children of the Future part 1 

Rating: um G - PG im not too good at ratings  
Time Line: About two cycles after season 3. John and Aeryn have been married for about 1 cycle  
Paring: J/A, Z/S, Jool/D  
Notes: My muse Zoe, gives me these fics in my head that can go on forever and this was one of them but i figured out how to end it. My friend Nova wants me to write it so i am. and i want to thank Oochi for helping with the title   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeryn leaned over the waste recipitical and threw up. She had been doin that all weeken. Yesterday John asked her to go see Jool but she didn't so.  
'I supposed I SHOULD do see Jool.' thought Aeryn  
Aeryn hit her comms "Jool, could you meet me in the infirmary?"  
"Yes i'll be there in a few microts." said Jool  
  
After about half an arn Jool found the reason of Aeryn's throwing up  
"You're pregnant." said Jool  
"I am?" asked Aeryn  
"Yes. Three momens. And you are going to have a girl." said Jool  
Aeryn smiled "Thank you."   
"Your welcome." said Jool  
Aeryn left the infirmary and commed Pilot  
"Pilot? Where is John?" asked Aeryn  
"He is in the maintaince bay working on his module." replied Pilot  
"Thank you." said Aeryn  
  
Aeryn walked into the maintaince bay and saw John under Farscape 1.  
"Hey." said Aeryn  
"Hey." said John as he came out of under the module.  
"I have to tell you somthing." said Aeryn as she got a big smile on her face  
"What is it?" asked John  
"Im pregnant." said Aeryn  
"Really?!"   
"Yes!"  
"This is great!" exclaimed John. He quickly kissed Aeryn and then picked her up in a hug. When he put her down Aeryn saw he had a big dopey smile on his face. "How far are you?" asked John  
"Three momens. We are going to have a girl." said Aeryn  
"Wow." john wispered  
Just then Chiana commed them for lunch  
"I guess we have to tell them then." said John  
  
John and Aeryn walked into the galley hand in hand  
"Everyone we have an announcement." said John  
Everyone stopped talking and looked up.  
"Im pregnant." said Aeryn  
Chiana jumped up and gave Aeryn a big hug and then gave John a hug. D'Argo and Jool also hugged John and Aeryn. Rygel came up and congratulated them.  
Pilot appeared on the clamshell "Moya and I would like to extend our congratulations."  
"Thank you Pliot." said Aeryn and John  
  
That night John and Aeryn lay in bed talking.  
"How long do sebacean pregnancies last?" asked John  
"11 momens." said Aeryn  
"Wow." said John "Human pregnancies last 9 momens."   
"Only 9 momens!?" said Aeryn "So how long will mine last? 10 momens?"   
"I guess so. We'll just have to wait and see." said John  
John started to play with Aeryn's hair and eventually they both fell asleep.   
  
*end part 1*  



	2. part 2

Children of the Future part 2 

About 3 momens later, when Aeryn was 6 momens, John and Aeryn were sitting on the terrace, like they were in Mind the Baby. They both had their hands on Aeryn;s pregnant tummy, feeling the baby kick.   
"What should we have her?" asked John  
"When I was younger and in peacekeeper training, we learned about sebacean customs. Usually Non Peacekeeper sebacean childern have two middle names With the first born, if its a girl then the grandfather's names and if its a girl then the grandmother's names. So what should her name be?" asked Aeryn  
"My mom's name was Leslie and yours was Xhalax so we have the middle names there. Now for her first name." John thought for a few microts and then spoke again. "Hope."  
"Hope?" asked Aeryn  
:Yeah, when we were on the Royal Planet, I told D'Argo that hope os what keeps me going." said John  
"And its a word you brought to us all." said Aeryn  
"Yep. So shes Hope Leslie Xhalax Crichton. I like it." said John  
"Me too." said Aeryn  
Just then Pilot came over the comms and said "We have reached the commerce planet  
"We leave in a quater arn." said D'Argo  
"Let's get going." said Aeryn  
"You're going?" asked John  
"Yes. I have to." said Aeryn  
"Why?"  
"I need to get some more bigger clothes and Pliot said earlier this planet is relativly safe."   
"Alright."  
  
Once they got top the planet Aeryn went with Jool and Chiana get some clothes. They found one shop with many clothes.  
"Lets go in there, Aeryn." said Chiana  
They all went in and started looking around.  
"Can I help you?" asked the shopkeeper "My name is Mira-Thasa and this is my shop"  
"Hi." said jool "My name is Jool and this Chaina and this is Aeryn. She needs some clothes for her pregnancy as you can see."  
"Yes I have the perfect things for you." said Mira-Thasa "Come with me."   
Mira-Thasa led them to a different part of the shop  
"You will find what you need here. Call me if you need any help."  
"Thank you." said Aeryn  
Aeryn, Chiana, and Jool began looking at the clothes.  
"How about this?" asked Chiana hoilding up a shirt  
Aeryn took the shirt from chiana and looked at it.  
"It feels reallly soft too." said Chiana  
  
After about two arns of shopping Arryn had enough clothes .  
"Lets meet everyone for lunch." suggested Jool.  
Just then john came over the comms and said "Hey guys lets meet in the center of the town for lunch." Everyone agreed and they met.  
  
Aeryn, Jool, and Chiana were therre in a few microts and met John  
"Hey baby." said John "What did you get?"  
"I got many things." said Aeryn as she showed  
By the time she was gone, D'Argo and Rygel had gotten there and they all ate lunch then went back up to Moya.  
  
When Aeryn was about right momens Crais came for a visit. Having no knowledge od Aeryn;s pregnancy he was VERY surprised but congratulated her and Joh   
  
Around the end of the 9th momen Aeryn took up walking around Moya every morning with either John, Chi, or Jool. Everyone had finished eating breakfast hwen Aeryn asked "Who is going to talk with me today?"  
"I need to help D fix some conduits and Jool i think need to do some things in the infermary." said john  
"I can then!" said Chiana happily  
"Alright then." smiled Aeryn "Lets go."  
A little bit into their walk Aeryn stopped for a microt and put her hands on her tummy.  
"What is it?" asked Chiana  
"Nothing much. I've just been having a few contractions this morning." said Aeryn  
"Shouldnt you sit down or something?" asked Chiana  
"I don;t think this is anything major." said Aeryn  
A few microts later her water broke  
"Oh frell." said Aeryn  
"Nothing major huh?" asked Chiana  
"Oh shut up." said Aeryn  
Chiana hit her comms "John, Jool. Aeryn's water broke. We are going to the infirmary ."   
"What?! It did?!" exclaimed John, he looked at D'Argo real quick then said "I'll be ther in a microt."  
John got up and took off towards the infirmary.  
~~~~~~~~  
end part 2   



	3. part 3

Children of the Future part 3 

After a really long time of labor, pain, and death threats to John, Hope Leslie Xhalax Crichton was born. Jool cleaned her up and gave her to Aeryn.  
"Thank you" said Aeryn and John to Jool   
"Your welcome" she said as she begen to clean up   
"She looks like you babe." said John  
"Hi Hope. Welcome to Moya." wispered Aeryn  
"Boy fo you have a lot of aunt and uncles," said John  
Jool came ober to John and Aeryn  
"I need to finish a few things with Aeryn and she needs to get some sleep. Why don't you take Hope for a while." Said Jool  
"Alright." said John  
Aeryn kissed Hope's forehead and gave her to John. He kissed Aeryn and took Hope then went to the galley to get some food. He found everyone else there.   
"Hey guys. This is my daughter Hope." said John  
D'Argo and Chiana went over to get a closer look.   
"Could I hold her?" asked D'Argo  
"Umm Sure." said John. He carefully gave Hope to D'Argo. Chiana also got to hold Hope and Rygel approved of her. After the pass around John got her back and he to eat. While they were all eating Pilot informed them that Crais and Talyn were there and Crias was now heading to the galley.  
"Thanks Pilot." said John  
WHen Crais got to the galley Hope was sleeping. He went over to john and looked at Hope.   
"She looks like Aeryn." observed Crais  
"Thats what I said." said John  
"How IS Aeryn?" asked Crais  
"Sleepy." said John  
"Well congratulations." said Crais  
"Thanks." said John  
  
3 cycles later, when Hope was 3, they got th this friendly commerce planet and Hope could go down too  
While on the planet Aeryn was liikign at things unaware of the woman watching her, until thje woman walked up behind her and spoke  
"Aeryn?" she asked  
Aeryn turned around and saw Zhaan  
"Zhaan?!" asked Aeryn  
"Yes." said Zhaan  
They hugged and then Aeryn asked "I thought you died..." siad Aeryn  
"I have a very small chance." said Zhaan  
"What for?" asked Aeryn  
"The wormhole was going past many, many planets and when I took the data ship and went thru the wormhole wall there was a very small chance I could get to a planet whrere I could heal. The goddess was with me and protecting mem because i got to that planet and healed." explained Zhaan  
"Wow." said Aeryn "How long have you been on this planet?"   
"About 4 cycles, before I came here I was on the healing planet and I have been communicating with Stark."   
Just then Hope came running up to Aeryn  
"Hi mommy." said Hope and Aeryn picked her up  
"Hi." said Aeryn  
"Who is this lady?" asked Hope  
"I am Zhaan."   
"She used to be on Moya." said Aeryn  
"Where did she go?"   
Aeryn and Zhaan looked at each other  
"I had to go on a trip." said Zhaan  
"Oh." siad Hope  
"What is your name?" asked Zhaan  
"Hope."   
"Thats a pretty name."  
Hope smiled  
"What do you say?" asked Aeryn  
"Thank you Zhaan."   
"Your welcome." said Zhaan "How old are you?"  
"Three." answered Hope  
"Do you know you look like your mother?" asked Zhaan  
"Yep, daddy tells me all the time." said Hope  
"Speaking of your father, does he know you're here?" Aeryn asked  
"Yep. he told me to," said Hope  
Just then John came over the comms  
"Hey guys, meet at the transport pod in a quarter arn."   
"I guess we'd better get going. Zhaan are you coming?" asked Aeryn  
"Yes." replied Zhaan  
  
"Zhaan?" asked chiana a bit confused  
"Yes. Its me." said Zhaan  
Everyone hugged Zhaan and on the transport pod she told them what she has told Aeryn eariler.  
  
About 6 momens later, they had picked up Stark and everyone was together again. Then on day Pilot detected a a small shop. Everyone gathered in command to tak to the other ship.  
"Are you John Crichton?" asked the man  
"Why?"  
"I am a guard from the Royal Planet you all visited about 6 cycles ago and I need to talk to you about your daughter." said the guard  



	4. part 4

Children of the Future part 4 

"But I thought she wasn't supposed to be born for a very long time?" asked John  
"She wasn't." said the guard "But about two cycles after yout visit the emperoess (major sp) suddenly died and Katralla and Tyno were unfrozen and took power. Your and Katralla's daughter, Centrina, was born 11 momens later. A war broke out and very many people were killed. To ensure Centrina's saftey, Katralla and Tyno gave her to me with instructions to find you and give Centrina to you. I don't think anyone is alive. So will you take her?"  
John looked at everyone one of his shipmates and saw thier consent.  
"Yes I will." said John  
"excellent!, we will be over ther in about an arn." said the guard and with that he cut the transmission.  
Aeryn went over and stood next to John  
"How do we explain this to Hope?" asked Aeryn  
"I have no Idea.'' said John  
"Daddy?" asked Hope "Who was that man?"  
"he was a guard." siad John  
"Who is Centrina?" asked Hope  
"Shes your half sister." said John  
"What does that mean?"  
"She had a different mommy than you did."  
"How?"  
"A long time before you were born we went to this planet." said Aeryn  
"Was it a pretty planet?" asked Hope  
"Yes, very pretty. There was a princess and she needed to get married to someone who she could have healthy babies with," said john  
"Why did she need to get married?" asked Hope  
"So she could be the emperess after her mommy died. But her mean brother put something inside of her that would keep that from happening." said John  
"Why?" asked Hope  
"Because he wanted to be the King. But since he was younger he couldn;t." said Aeryn  
"Why?"  
"Because thats how it works. The oldest gets to be the king or emperess first." said John  
"Ohhhh."  
"Then daddy met the princess and because he isn't sebacean they...took some of his blood to see if it would work with the Princess's and it did. So they medical people did a...." said Aeryn  
"They gave the princess a shot of something from me and the princess get pregnant. BUT she married to the man she loved and the got turned into statues." said John  
"Why?"  
"So they could learn about everything. But the princess's mommy died and she was unfrozen and heas the baby who is not as old you." Aeryn said  
"Really?" asked Hope kind of excited  
"Yes and she gonna come stay with us because this was started on the Royal Planet and everyone died, since your daddy is her daddy too she got taken ehre.: Aeryn said  
"When will she be here?" asked Hope  
"In about half an arn." said John  
"Cool!." exclaimed Hope as she got up and went to find someone to tell  
"Well that was interesting." said Aeryn  
"Very interesting. But i understand it better now too." said John and they both started to laugh  



	5. part 5

Children of the Future part 5 

"But I thought she wasn't supposed to be born for a very long time?" asked John  
"She wasn't." said the guard "But about two cycles after yout visit the emperoess (major sp) suddenly died and Katralla and Tyno were unfrozen and took power. Your and Katralla's daughter, Centrina, was born 11 momens later. A war broke out and very many people were killed. To ensure Centrina's saftey, Katralla and Tyno gave her to me with instructions to find you and give Centrina to you. I don't think anyone is alive. So will you take her?"  
John looked at everyone one of his shipmates and saw thier consent.  
"Yes I will." said John  
"excellent!, we will be over ther in about an arn." said the guard and with that he cut the transmission.  
Aeryn went over and stood next to John  
"How do we explain this to Hope?" asked Aeryn  
"I have no Idea.'' said John  
"Daddy?" asked Hope "Who was that man?"  
"he was a guard." siad John  
"Who is Centrina?" asked Hope  
"Shes your half sister." said John  
"What does that mean?"  
"She had a different mommy than you did."  
"How?"  
"A long time before you were born we went to this planet." said Aeryn  
"Was it a pretty planet?" asked Hope  
"Yes, very pretty. There was a princess and she needed to get married to someone who she could have healthy babies with," said john  
"Why did she need to get married?" asked Hope  
"So she could be the emperess after her mommy died. But her mean brother put something inside of her that would keep that from happening." said John  
"Why?" asked Hope  
"Because he wanted to be the King. But since he was younger he couldn;t." said Aeryn  
"Why?"  
"Because thats how it works. The oldest gets to be the king or emperess first." said John  
"Ohhhh."  
"Then daddy met the princess and because he isn't sebacean they...took some of his blood to see if it would work with the Princess's and it did. So they medical people did a...." said Aeryn  
"They gave the princess a shot of something from me and the princess get pregnant. BUT she married to the man she loved and the got turned into statues." said John  
"Why?"  
"So they could learn about everything. But the princess's mommy died and she was unfrozen and had the baby, who is about as old you now." Aeryn said  
"Really?" asked Hope kind of excited  
"Yes and she gonna come stay with us because this was started on the Royal Planet and everyone died, since your daddy is her daddy too she got taken ehre.: Aeryn said  
"When will she be here?" asked Hope  
"In about half an arn." said John  
"Cool!." exclaimed Hope as she got up and went to find someone to tell  
"Well that was interesting." said Aeryn  
"Very interesting. But i understand it better now too." said John and they both started to laugh  



	6. part 6

Children of the Future part 6 

About a momen after both Zhaan and Aeryn announced their pregnancies Jool when to see Zhaan.  
"Zhaan would you run a pregnancy test on me?" asked Jool  
"Of Course." said Zhaan  
Zhaan ran the test and found out that Jool was also pregnant  
"You are 6 momens pregnant." announced Zhaan  
"SIX?! How can I be six? Interion pregnancies last 11 momens, I should be huge now." said Jool  
"Yes, but Luxon pregnancies last much longer and by my calculations your's will last about 15 momens. If it were only Interion you be as far as Aeryn."  
Jool sighed "With all of us we're going to have a ship full of children. Do you know what I'm going to have?" she asked  
"Yes, a boy. Congratulations." said Zhaan  
"Thank you."  
  
"Aeryn, Jool. I would like both of you to deliver my baby." said Zhaan  
"WHAT!?" exclaimed Aeryn and Jool  
"Both of us?" asked Aeryn  
"Yes. Will you?" asked Zhaan  
Jool and Aeryn looked at each other then said yes.  
  
4 momens later Aeryn and Jool DID deliver Zhaan and Stark's baby with Chiana's help, althought there was some chaos. Stark was being babysat by John and D'Argo to keep him from panicking.  
"Here is your daughter, Zhaan." said Aeryn as she gave the baby to Zhaan. Jool commed Stark in the meantime  
Estra-Luza was blue, she has some hair and an energy thing like Stark in the middle of her forehead, which they covered up. Once Stark came and all was cleaned up, Jool and Aeryn left the three alone.

********end part 6  



	7. part 7

Children of the Futrue part 7 

"Push Aeryn! Push!" said John  
With that the second baby came out, was cleaned, and both girls were given to Aeryn. "Thank you, Zhaan." said Aeryn  
"Your welcome." replied Zhaan. "What are their names?"  
"Faith Sierra Pacific and Delany Talyn Constance." said Aeryn and she looked at the baby whose name it was.  
"Those are pretty."   
"Thanks. COuld you bring Hope and Kat in please?" asked John  
"Of course." said Zhaan  
A few microts later the two four year olds came running into the room. John put them on the bed so they could see Faith and Delany.  
"Wow they are reallly little." said Kat  
"Yeah." agreed Hope "Will they get to be our size?"  
"Yes. When they get older." said Aeryn  
"Can we play with them?" asked Hope  
"Later. You guys need to take your nap and mommy needs one too." said John  
"Ok." said Kat and Hope  
"Go have Aunt Chiana put you to bed, but give me a kiss first." said Aeryn  
Ok!" said the two older girls. They did as they were told and left.  
"I'll take these two and show everyong and you can nap too." said John  
"Alright." Aeryn said tiredly.  
John kissed Aeryn then topok the twins as Aeryn went to sleep.  
  
"They look the same." said Jool  
"Duh Jool. They're identical twins." said John  
"I've never seen identical twins before." said Jool  
"What are they're names?" asked D'Argo  
"Faith and Delany." said John  
"I like 'em." said Chaina  
  
A weeken later  
"Ow." said Joohn  
"What?" asked John and D'Argo  
"I felt a contraction, I think."said Jool  
"It could be false labor." said Zhaan "Shes a bit early."  
"Um I don't think so. My water just broke." said Jool  
They all took Jool to the infermary  
"I thought you said I wasn't due for another momen!" said Jool  
"I said about 15 momens, *about*." said Zhaan  
  
After way too many arns of hearing Jool whine and scream, her and D'Argo's son, D'Tur, was born. He had tenticals and bright orange curly hair (hmm wonder where he got that from)/  
"Congratulations." said Zhaan  
"Thank you Zhaan." replied Jool and D'Argo  
  
*****end part 7  



	8. part 8

Children of the Future part 8 

2 cycles later: Hope and Kat - about 6, Estra-Luza 2 1/2, Faith and Delany - 2, and D'Tur - almost 2  
  
Hope and Kat got to go down to commerce planet with everyone except Chiana and D'Argo, the babysitters. While walking around with John, the girls saw a baby Javeric, similar to a dog.  
"Daddy, can we get one of those?" asked Hope  
"Please?" asked kat  
"Lat me check with everyone else." said John  
"ok!"  
He checked with all the others and it was fine so he got the Javeric, the good thing with them is they use all waste for energy so there is nothing to clean up.  
"So what do we call her?" asked John  
"We don't know."  
"What about... Dogweed." suggested John  
"Ok!" agreed Hope and Kat  
  
Once on Moya Dogweed got used to her surrondings and all the little kids.  
Everyone was eating lunch in the galley when Pilot informed them of a kinda broken prowler floating in space.  
"Will it harm us?" asked D'Argo  
"No but it seems to be in distress." said Pilot  
"Bring it aboard." said Aeryn  
"Deploying docking web." answered Pilot  
"I'll go see who it is." said Aeryn  
"Can I come?" asked Hope  
"By yoursefl?" asked John  
"Yes by myself and no you can't come this time, Hope." said Aeryn  
Aeryn left and headed for the docking bay. She got there as a man came thru the doors. SHe held her gun up.  
"Don't move, who the frell are you?" asked Aeryn  
"Im Talyn." said the man  
"No you're not. Talyn's dead." said Aeryn  
"Yes but thats what everyont was told." said Talyn "Even tho woman I loved and had a daughter with. SHe was ordered to kill me. But i faked death knowing of the plans and a friend helped me get away. No one knows about me. No one."  
"If all that is true, then I am your daughter." said Aeryn  
  
THE END  



End file.
